Past Life
by ArizukashimeSashika-chan
Summary: Itachi mengalami mimpi yang aneh malam ini. Entah kenapa ada orang yang bermimpi yang sama dengannya yaitu murid baru di kelasnya. Itachi juga merasa dia dekat dengannya padahal baru pertama kali bertemu. Itachi U. x OC :D. Warn: aneh, gaje, dll. Enjoy it!
1. The Same Dream

Pengumuman: FF ini adalah salah satu karya yang kudapat dari ideku sendiri. Mungkin ada kesalahan-kesalahan yang akan terjadi di FF ini. Termasuk salah satu tokoh utama wanita. Namanya bikinan sendiri. Bahasa aku usahakan sopan :D. Jadi, aku mohon saran dan kritik supaya ada perbaikan sedikit di part 2. :)

* * *

**PAST LIFE**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto selalu dihati ( ◠3◠)**

**Pair: Itachi U. x OC , OC x OC  
**

**Rated: T atau M, aku gak tau. Coz yang M-nya pembunuhan tanpa sensor**

**Genre: Romance & Tragedy**

**Warning(s): Gaje, Lebay, Aneh, AU, OC, OOC, Typo, de el el**

**Don't Like, Don't Read ^^v**

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari akhir di musim semi. Bunga sakura berjatuhan. Seorang wanita menangis sendirian di bawah pohon sakura itu. Dia menggenggam sebuah pisau kecil yang pegangannya berukir sebuah nama yaitu "林花子"(artinya artiin sendiri dengan bahasa cina-inggris).

" Maaf...Maaf...Maafkan aku..."

Wanita itu terus meminta maaf. Entah pada siapa dia bilang begitu. Air mata wanita itu terus mengalir. Matanya sudah mulai memerah karena kebanyakan menangis. Pisau yang dipegang mulai di dekatkan ke dadanya. Sepertinya ia mau bunuh diri.

" HANAKO!"

Wanita itu menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat ada seorang lelaki berlari mendekatinya. Tapi tak dihiraukannya. Dia hanya melihat lelaki itu berlari. Pisau itu semakin didekatkan sehingga ujung pisau itu menyentuh ke dadanya. Mata wanita itu terus mengeluarkan air mata.

Terasa ada sepasang tangan merangkulnya dari belakang. Wanita itu tersentak kaget, sehingga pisau itu jatuh secara mulus. Ternyata orang yang berlari tadi sudah mendekatinya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

" Tidak! Jangan! Jangan kau lakukan itu!"

" Hiks. Maaf...Maafkan aku...Senshirou..."

" Tidak! Akulah yang minta maaf padamu...Aku yang salah. Jangan salahkan dirimu...Karna aku mecintaimu...Giang Xi Hanako"

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Senshirou. Tapi.. ada yang ..harus kukatakan padamu..."

" Sebutkanlah. Aku takkan marah."

" Hiks. Sebenarnya...aku...sudah ada yang punya. Aku juga mencintaimu. Bahkan sampai ke intim. Maaf..."

Pria yang memeluk wanita itu kini melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya membulat. Shock. Itu yang pria itu rasakan.

" Tapi, aku tetap mencintaimu. Seluruh hidupku akan kuserahkan padamu. Meski tubuhku sudah direbut oleh orang lain..."

Pria itu hanya pundung. Tak percaya apa yang dikatakan wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

" Yah, sepertinya kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku mulai saat ini juga..." kata pria itu dengan nada memelas.

" A...apa maksudmu?"

Pria yang bernama Senshirou itu menyambar pisau yang jatuh tadi dan menusuknya ke dada sang wanita. Wajah wanita itu memucat. Saat pisau itu sudah di lepaskan, tubuh wanita itu tergeletak di tanah. Darah bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Sementara pria itu sudah pergi jauh.

**Past Life~000~Past Life**

Itachi terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan mata yang masih 0.9 watt, dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia berhenti sejenak. Memikirkan mimpinya tadi.

Hanako? Senshirou? Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka ada di mimpiku? Saat melihat mimpi itu, kenapa hatiku serasa mau pecah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? tanya Itachi di dalam hati.

Itachi terus memikirkan hal itu. Tanpa disadarinya, Tobi-chan(gw manggilnya tobi-chan, kan dia anak baek :D) mengedor-ngedor pintu kamar lelaki berkeriput itu.

" Itachi-senpai! Bangun! Mandi! Sarapan! Habis itu sekolah~~!"

Nie anak kok ngikut-ngikut Konan, ya? tanya Itachi dalam hati, lagi. Dengan langkah mengantuk, dia menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya.

Di ruang tengah markas akatsuki, Itachi sudah siap dengan baju sekolahnya. Dia dan anggota akatsuki lainnya bersekolah di KHS alias Konoha High School. Dia menenteng tas yang bewarna merah hitam yang sepertinya isinya tidak terlalu berat.

" Ohayou, Kisame!" sapa Itachi ke salah satu temannya yaitu Kisame.

" Mullon joh-eun achim(selamat pagi juga), Itachi!"

Itachi heran. Sejak kapan ikan dari "Samudera Pasifik" ini bisa berbahasa korea?

" Hm. Ni jintian zenmeliao(apa kabarmu hari ini), Kisame?"

Kini Kisame yang heran. Sejak kapan Itachi bisa berbahasa mandarin?

" Baik-baik aja atuh."

Nah, kembali lagi Itachi yang heran. Kok si ikan bisa mengerti bahasa mandarin?

Pain sang leader berpierching muncul dengan barang-barang yang sudah siap segalanya, termasuk menggandeng tangan Konan. =="

" Nah. Semua sudah siap?" tanya Pain

" Yo!"

" Kaz, mobilnya dah siap?"

" Udah."

" Nah, ayo berangkat!"

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke KHS dengan mobil avanza bewarna hitam yang dibeli Kakuzu dengan secara tidak rela.

**Past Life~000~Past Life**

Di depan sekolah, mobil akatsuki teparkir dengan mulus. Makhluk-makhluk itu berkeluaran dan berlarian demi masuk kelas dengan cepat. Gak mau telat seh katanya. Kecuali Itachi. Dia biasa-biasa aja. Belum bel berbunyi kok. Entar kalo udah bel, baru lari. Saat Itachi berjalan menuju gerbang, matanya mengarah ke salah satu wanita. Wanita itutak pernah dilihatnya. Rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang menutupi wajahnya. Hati Itachi berdebar-debar. Dia terus menatap wanita itu. Tiba-tiba wanita itu menatap Itachi. Itachi yang menyadarinya langsung membuang muka dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Di kelas X-3, kelasnya Itachi, Itachi duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena wanita tadi. Wanita itu kelihatannya cantik. Ya, kelihatan cantik. Kembali lagi, mata Itachi menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya. Ya, dialah wanita yang di temuinya di depan gerbang sekolah. Ternyata wanita itu memang cantik. Wajah putihnya, matanya yang sipit, rambutnya yang panjang dengan poni ke samping, dan yang paling penting adalah bodinya yang ehem. Seperti orang cina. Maksudnya bintang film dari cina. Dia tampak kebingungan. Itachi ingin membantunya, tetapi tidak jadi karena sudah ada guru yang masuk. Tak lain tak bukan gurunya adalah Anko, si guru killer. Semua murid kembali ke habitatnya.

" Ohayou, anak-anak!" sapa Anko.

" Ohayou, sensei!"

" Nah, kali ini kita ada murid baru. Katanya sih dari cina. Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" kata Anko ke wanita cantik itu.

" Baik. Em, nama saya Lin Shizuri. Dari Tokyo. Ayah saya seorang cina, ibu saya dari jepang. Saya harap kalian betah selama aku disini. Arigatou."

Semua murid ber-owwwhh ria. Rupanya dia orang jepang, tetapi dia keturunan ayahnya.

" Baik, kau cari tempat duduk sendiri. Oke?"

" Ya, sensei."

Wanita yang bernama Shizuri pun mencari tempat duduk hingga dia menemukannya di belakang Itachi. Itachi menghadap kebelakang. Iri, karena Shizuri duduk di samping Deidara.

" Em, hai. Aku Itachi Uchiha. Panggil saja aku Itachi. Met kenal ya!" sapa Itachi ke Shizuri dengan cool.

" Ya, aku Lin Shizuri. Wenhou ye, Itachi-senpai!" jawab Shizuri sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Itachi berpikir. Apa ya artinya?

" Tidak usah panggil senpai. San atau kun juga boleh."

" Ah, aku jadi tidak enak. Karena aku masih baru, jadi aku memamnggilmu Itachi-senpai. Bolehkan?"

Ah. Kalau cewek ini senyum manis banget, batin Itachi memuji.

" Terserah kamu, deh."

" Baik, Itachi-kun!"

" Hah? Apa yang kau bilang barusan?"

" Tidak ada, kok."

" Cih."

Itachi kembali menghadap depan, tapi sesekali curi pandangan ke Shizuri yang sedang berbincang dengan si "MR. UN". Ya, cewek ini memang manis. Siapa pun yang dapat menaklukan hatinya, berarti dia menang!

**Past Life~000~Past Life**

Mungkin kedatangan Shizuri menjadi rekor dunia. Siapa sangka kalau murid cewek ini dikerubuni oleh cowok" ganjen. Sasuke? Oh, tidak bisaaaa. Dia kan orangnya cool, keren, & tau jaman modern(?). Saat jam istirahat tiba, Shizuri memanggil Itachi.

" Itachi-senpai!" panggilnya. Orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh kearah orang yang memanggil(?).

" Hm, ada apa?" jawab Itachi.

Shizuri berlari mendekati Itachi.

" Eh, bisa beri tau dimana kantin? Aku mau makan sekaligus menceritakan sesuatu padamu."

" He? Cerita apa?"

" Mimpiku semalam, senpai."

" Seperti apa mimpimu?"

" Gak tau. Yang jelas ada nama Hanako dan Senshirou."

Glek! Itachi terkejut. Kok bisa mimpinya dengan Shizuri sama?

" Baik, kita ke kantin segera!"

Shizuri dan Itachi pun pergi ke kantin sambil berpegangan tangan.

**TBC..**

* * *

Wah, gaje... XD. Tolong RnR ya. Aku mohoooonnn Pliiiissss.. :)


	2. Daftar OC dan yang lainnya

Baik, mungkin hari ini saya akan nyampah chapter. Mohohohohoho ^o^. Tapi tenang, saya akan update 2 chapie sekaligus. Nanggung soalnya ^^. Di chap ini adalah daftar OC dan infonya yang sudah terdaftar dalam indonesia mencari bakat*plakk*eh ralat. Maksudnya di fic ini tho yo. hehe ^^. Dan juga alasan Author pakai OC dan sedikit bocoran alur cerita. Okay, kita mulai saja. Cekidott ^^.

Alasan kenapa Author bikin OC karena gak ada yang cocok dengan karakter di bawah ini. Males bikin karakter OOC. Ada juga yang aneh. Makanya di tempel kertas tempel "AU" di bagian Warnings. Contohnye, seorang raja Cina menikah dengan seorang wanita berkelana dari Jepang*plakk*. Lalu Itachi juga dibikin jadi orang yang dewasa banget. Pokoknya aneh deh. Genre juga akan berubah-ubah nantinya. Nanti jadi horor, crime, romance full(?), dan lain lain. Lalu di fic ini kayaknya terinspirasi manga kesukaan author, Butterfly in yout thumb ama drama korea The Moon Embrace the Sun. Sekarang kita lihat OC kita di fic ini ^^.

~000~

1. Lin Shizuri

Karakter ini muncul sebagai pemeran utama cewek. Ciri-cirinya adalah rambut panjang sebahu dengan poni ke samping. Matanya kalo gak salah seh abu-abu gelap gitu(?). Matanye juga sipit. Kulitnya seputih Sai, tapi gak terlalu berlebihan. Sifatnya terlalu lembut. Diem, tapi gak suka berantem. Gampang terpengaruh dengan yang namanya "kutukan".Jatuh cinta pada Itachi. Hoho.

2. Giang Xi Hanako

Karakter ini muncul sebagai masa lalunya Lin Shizuri. Ciri-cirinya mirip dengan Shizuri sendiri. Bedanya, matanya aja hitam XD. Sifatnya saat kecil ceria dan hiperaktif. Tapi kalau udah dewasa ya dewasa juga sifatnya. Putri dari raja Cina dan orang jepun(gak tau namanya :P). Punya pengawal setia yang selalu mengawalnya dari kecil. Sehingga tersimpan rasa cinta pada si pengawal(lebay). Padahal dah punya calon suaminya kelak. Meninggal dunia di depan pohon sakura karena dibunuh pengawalnya sendiri, Senshirou.

3. Senshirou

Sebenarnya dia pengawal ratu jepun(baca: ibu Hanako)saat berkelana. Setelah ibu Hanako menikah dengan si raja, lahirlah Hanako dan Senshirou menjadi pengawalnya. Wajahnya tetep aja muda. Mirip Itachi tapi gak ada garis keriputnya. Selalu melindungi Hanako kemana aja. Dia mencintai Hanako saat Hanako sudah berumur 19 tahun. Saat Hanako berumur 23 tahun, Hanako dijodohkan dengan pangeran dari dinasti seberang. Sakit hati, tapi tegar. Tak taunya, Hanako sudah "bersetubuh" dengan calonnya itu sebelum di jodohkan karena mabuk minum arak. Akhirnya Senshirou membunuh Hanako. Dia mati entah karena apa. Hoho.

~000~

Segitu dulu. Saya cuma bisa update yang ini sama yang 1 lagi karena waktu mepet banget. Mau belajar biar pintar. Hahahaha XD. Mungkin di antara kalian ada yag mau kasih saran dan kritik. Lewat riview aja ya. Arigatou~! :)


	3. Itachi on the Love

PAST LIFE

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto selalu dihati ( ◠3◠)

Pair: Itachi U. x OC , OC x OC

Rated: T atau M, aku gak tau. Coz yang M-nya pembunuhan tanpa sensor

Genre: Romance & Tragedy

Warning(s): Gaje, Lebay, Aneh, AU, OC, OOC, Typo, de el el

Don't Like, Don't Read ^^v

* * *

Di kantin, Itachi dan Shizu(panggilan dari Lin Shizuri) sudah duduk manis dengan ditemani milkshake. Milkshake coklat untuk Itachi dan milkshake vanila tuk Shizu. Mereka sekarang sedang membicarakan tentang mimpi yang Shizu alami.

"Jadi, apa di mimpimu ada sosok wanita yang menangis?" tanya Itachi dengan suara meinterogasi penjahat kelas kakap. Dia sudah agak yakin dengan mimpi Shizu kalau mimoi gadis itu mirip dengan mimpinya.

"Iya. Aku juga bingung. Kenapa aku punya mimpi seperti itu," jawab Shizu agak bergetar.

"Kalau gitu, kenapa gak tanya sama yang lain saja? Dan kenapa harus aku?" Itachi kembali bertanya dengan suara yang agak tegas.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi, kalau tidak tanya denganmu rasanya hampa."

"Hampa?"

"Iya, Aku juga merasa kalau spertinya aku sangat familiar denganmu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ya kan, senpai?"

Itachi cuma diam manggut-manggut. Mimpinya sangat mirip. Tapi apa pernah dia melihat Shizu selain saat-saat tadi yaitu di depan gerbang dan kelas? Sepertinya tidak.

.

Suasana agak hening. Itachi cuma diam sambil memainkan sedotan yang masih berada di dalam gelas milkshakena yang sudah kosong. Matanya kini menatap Shizu yang sedang melihat ke arah lain sambil meminum milkshake vanilanya. Rambutnya menari-nari(baa: tertiup) mengikuti arah angin, sehingga Shizu seperti kukisan hidup. Itachi cuma diam saja. Wajahnya blushing walaupun cuma sedikit. Laki-laki mana yang tidak akan terpesona melihat wajahnya? Semua laki-laki pasti akan merebut wanita itu. Hinata yang selama ini menjadi siswi tercantik di sekolah ini sepertinya mendapat saingan. Dan sekarang Hinata sedang memilih 1 kekasih di antara 2 sejoli ini, Naruto dan Sasuke. Siapa yang akan dipilih? Hanya Hinata dan Kami-sama yang tau.

.

Kita kembali menuju pasangan Itachi dan Shizuri. Itachi tetap saja menatap siswi Jepang berdarah Cina itu. Hatinya deg-degan. Tidak seperti saat dia menatap Mei Terumi saat mereka bertabrakan di pinggir jalan 2 hari yang lalu. Saat itu Itachi sudah selesai belanja bareng Konan. Darimana mereka dapat uangnya? Cari tau sendiri :P.

.

Itachi sekarang berdiri dan bersiap-siap pergi. Sebelum itu, dia mengulurkan tangannya ke Shizu yang masih meminum milkshakenya yang tinggal sedikit. Shizu agak kaget dengan perlakuan Itachi.

"Loh? Ada apa senpai?"

"Kita ke kelas."

"Memangnya sudah bel?"

"Belum, tapi supaya gak telat masuk kelas. Lagipula kau masih baru disini. Siapa tau kau lupa jalan ke kelas lalu tersesat. Ya kan?"

Shizu mengangguk mengerti. Akhirnya Shizu menggenggam tangan Itachi dan mereka pun pergi ke kelas bersama-sama.

* * *

SKIP TIME!

.

.

Itachi sudah bersiap pulang. Teman-teman se-akatsukinya sudah pada masuk mobil. Tinggal dirinya dan Deidara. Saat Itachi mau masuk mobil, matanya menatap Shizu yang pulang jalan kaki. Entah angin apa yang bertiup ke alam ini. Itachi merasa iba! Akhirnya tidak jadi naik mobil dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Eh? Itachi! Kau mau kemana, un! Tak jadi pulang, un?" tanya Deidara sambil berteriak*?*

"Aku pulang jalan kaki!"

Semua diam. Tak menyangka Itachi akan berbuat seperti itu.

"Udahlah, biarin aja Itachi. Entar dia juga pulang kok," kata Pein dengan disambut anggukan Konan. Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Itachi sendirian.

.

Sementara Itachi mulai menyapa Shizu.

"Hai lagi!" sahut Itachi.

"Apa ini? Kita baru bertemu selama 6 jam di sekolah. Dan senpai mengatakan 'halo'?" tanya Shizu tidak percaya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tanya. Kau pulang sendiri?"

"Tentu saja."

"Mau kutemani?"

"Tidak usah. nanti merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mau kan?"

"Em, iya deh."

Itachi bangga dalam hati. Akhirnya dia menyambar tangan Shizu. Shizu kaget. Tapi tak apa lah. Toh yang penting dia selamat. Ya kan? :). Di jalan, mereka berbincang-bincang tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Itachi membicarakan kenistaan para Akatsuki kalau lagi nganggur.

.

Setelah sampai di apartemen Shizu, Shizu entah kenapa berlutut lalu membakar lidi dan setelah itu taruh di altar(yang biasa dilakukan orang cina). Rupanya dia sedang berdoa. Rajin sekali. Setelah itu dia membuka pintu dan menyuruh Itachi masuk.

"Masuklah. senpai pasti capek."

"Em, emang boleh?"

"Boleh. Silakan..."

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam apartemen. Semuanya rapi, bersih, wangi, tapi sangat sederhana. Beda jauh dengan rumah akatsuki yang lusuh, berantakan, kotor, bau amis, dll. Mari beri tepuk tangan*PROK! PROK! PROK!*. Oke, lupakan. Itachi langsung duduk di sofa yang empuk, sementara Shizu pergi ke dapur membuat minuman. Setelah membuat minuman, Shizu duduk dan kembali berbincang dengan Itachi.

"Kau tau bunga Sakura, senpai?" tanya Shizuri di tengah perbincangan.

"Tau. Sangat tau. Bunga yang mekar hanya di musim semi."

"Oh ya? Benarkah?"

"Iya. kau mau melihatnya. Beruntung sekali sebentar lagi musim semi."

"Aku mau melihatnya."

"Baik. sekitar 2 hari lagi musim semi. Akan kutunjukkan padamu."

"Ya."

Suasana hening kembali. Tapi dibuyarkan dengan pertanyaan Itachi. Hanya sekedar mencari bahan pembicaraan.

"Apa di antara keluargamu ada yang punya kekuatan khusus?"

"Ada."

"Siapa?"

"Ibu dan Nenekku. Mereka indigo. Tapi lebih hebat nenekku."

"Oh ya?

"Ya. Nenek suka meramal. Tapi terkadang datang tiba-tiba seperti jelangkung. Meski begitu, dia nenek yang baik dan juga humoris."

"Berarti yang dibelakangmu adalah nenekmu? Begitu?"

Shizu mulai menoleh kebelakang sesuai yang dikatakan Itachi. Yang benar saja. Ada neneknya di belakang dengan senter yang dinyalakan dari bawah dagu. Sungguh menyeramkan(bayangkan sendiri).

"AH, NENEK! Em, kenapa nenek bisa ada disini?"

"Nenek hanya ingin disini."

Shizu dan Itachi hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat nenek gaul itu. Akhirnya mereka kembali berbincang.

~000~

.

Jam 19.00(lama banget tuh O.O)

Itachi sudah pulang. awalnya dia ingin pulang jam 16.00. tapi neneknya itu loh, genit boook. Maunya lengket ama Itachi mulu.

"Shizu, aku pulang ya!"kata Itachi.

"Iya. Sampai jumpa besok!" Shizu menjawab

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, ganteng." kata nenek Shizu sambil ngedipin mata kanannya. Mirip ama banci taman lawang. Sepertinya Itachi mau muntah.

Itachi kemudian pergi dari apartemen Shizu. Shizu dan neneknya sudah masuk ke apartemen. Sayangnya mereka tak sadar kalau ada sosok makhluk astral yang mengintip secara diam-diam. Hantu itu pun berkata dengan lirih.

"Sen...Senshirou..."

TBC...

* * *

Oke, sudah saya UPDATE! Yg mau RNR silakan ^^


End file.
